


Can't Feel My Face

by victry (paroxysmalirony)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marijuana, Strangers, brief make out sesh, ngl idk anything about weed OR pokemon go...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paroxysmalirony/pseuds/victry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The strangers says this with a smile that’s closer to manic than anything, but he’s cute and Jihoon is drunk.</p><p>So, he thinks, why the fuck not?</p><p>[Pokemon GO AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Feel My Face

**Author's Note:**

> hell yeah you guessed it.  
> this is a Pokemon Go au and I'm NOT sorry.  
> Enjoy!

Jihoon is disappointed to say the least.

As he takes yet another sip from his emptying cup of rum and coke, his eyes scan the room full of unfamiliar faces.

The boy sighs.

He finds himself once again regretting his earlier decision to even show up at the costume themed party in the first place. If he’s to be completely honest, he would have preferred spending the night playing Pokemon Go with Soonyoung, the only member of Team Instinct he knew well enough to actually stick with.

Unfortunately, no amount of pleading was enough to deter the boy from wanting to make an appearance at a party hosted by none other than the latest subject of his affection: Seokmin Lee.

For a moment, Jihoon considers opening the addictive application, his fingers itching at the thought of catching them all, just as the popular motto he grew up hearing insists. The boy even goes as far as pulling his cell phone out of his jean pocket, his fingers ghosting over its screen. His fuzzy mind is overcome with temptation.

“ _Holy shit_ ,” an awe filled voice breathes from his side, and he stills. “You play?”

Jihoon’s eyes widen drunkenly as he turns to face its owner. The boy next to him is cute, there’s no denying it. (Not that Jihoon is even in the right mind to come up with a lie elaborate enough to escape the reality that is the warmth he feels in his cheeks as the stranger cracks a crooked smile). He's costume-less, much like himself. There's an emptying red cup in his left hand and a blunt in his right, Jihoon notices.

He grips his own cup tighter.

“Yeah…” he says shakily. Really, Jihoon is too drunk to care that he’s wearing his heart on his sleeve.

“ _Finally_ ,” the stranger whoops, his auburn hair falling into his face. Jihoon watches as he places the blunt he’s holding between his teeth to pull out his own phone. He brandishes the device in Jihoon’s face with a laugh. “Everyone at this party has a stick up their ass.” he says, smoke billowing from his mouth as he speaks. “I’ve asked like… _A million_ people to play with me, right?”

“Right,” Jihoon nods, licking his lips. And it’s definitely not because he finds himself focusing on the curve of the stranger’s lips as he takes another hit.

“Not a single one of these fuckers is on my team!” he exclaims, leaning forward and Jihoon can can almost count every one of his lashes (Not that he does.).

The stranger frowns, and for a moment, Jihoon thinks he’s caught. He braces himself for the curve of the century or maybe even the oldest heterosexual proverb in the book, also known as the ‘ _Oh shit, I don’t swing that way, bro!_ ’. He’s surprised when neither occur.

“What team are you on?”

“What team are _you_ on,” Jihoon counters, pulling back slightly. He ignores the sloshing of his drink against his pant leg to narrow his eyes at the stranger.

The stranger tilts his head, and Jihoon briefly catches a glimpse of a tattoo across his left collarbone. “Instinct.”

“Me too,” Jihoon reveals, taking a sip of his drink. He’s gotten to the point of intoxication where he can no longer feel the burn as it goes down his throat.

“Well, fellow member of the Greatest Team Ever,” the stranger begins, holding out his free hand. “How would you like to catch a Gyarados with me?”

Jihoon eyes the hand before him for moment. It’s a nice slender hand, he notes, biting his lower lip. He shrugs and takes the hand into his own. “I’m down.”

“Good,” the other boy smiles, taking another hit from his blunt with his other hand. It’s gotten a lot smaller in the five minutes that the two have sat next to each other. “Now let’s get the fuck out of here.”

The stranger says this with a smile that’s closer to manic than anything, but he’s cute and Jihoon is drunk.

 _So_ , he thinks, _why the fuck not?_

The stranger stands at last and begins to walk out of the cramped apartment. Jihoon sets his own cup down and follows suit, no longer seeing any point in _staying_ drunk all night. He needs to stay sharp if he’s going to be catching a Gyarados.

He may be stupid at times but he isn’t completely hopeless.

Outside, the stranger is leaning against a lighting post when he takes a final puff from the butt of his blunt and flings it to the damp concrete. “You ready?” he asks, opening his app.

“I don’t even know your name,” Jihoon says aloud, swaying a bit at all the sudden movement.

“Oh shit, I forgot,” the stranger laughs. “Name’s Junhui. Junhui Wen.”

“Jihoon Lee.”

“So, Jihoon,” Junhui starts, creeping forward. In the dim lighting, he can barely see the dark script etched onto his collarbone. “You ready to do this or what?”

“Yeah, let’s go... kick some _ass_.” he chuckles, looking up at the boy. He tries not to dwell on the obvious height difference between the two.

“Great!” Junhui explains, stopping in front of Jihoon. “But first, I need food.”

“Food?”

“I don’t know about you,” he shrugs, kicking at the sidewalk. It hasn’t rained for over an hour but Jihoon can still see the ground glisten from where he stands. “but I’m really craving some McNuggets right now.”

Jihoon lets out a small laugh when Junhui holds out his hand for the second time that night. “Shall we?”

The situation is ridiculous. Jihoon can’t lie. In his drunken haze, he thinks of Soonyoung and whether or not it would be a good idea to leave without notifying him. But Jihoon remembers the strip of condoms his roommate had shoved into his pocket before leaving their home less than two hours ago.

 _Maybe Soonyoung won’t mind_.

He places his hand in Junhui’s, his heart fluttering just a tad as the boy takes off, practically dragging his smaller frame across the sidewalk. It’s hard to keep up, but Jihoon makes up for it by widening his gait as they dart past building after building in search of golden arches.

It’s like they’re running for hours. But with the wind rushing and the sound of their feet stomping against the tarmac, puddles splashing in their wake, he can’t help but feel liberated.

Eventually, Junhui comes to an abrupt start. Jihoon would have taken less time to drink in his surroundings had it not been for just how _pretty_ his companion looks in under the bright yellow lighting of the McDonald’s sign. Watching the rise and fall of his chest as he catches his breath, Jihoon becomes all too hyper aware of the way the boy’s white long sleeve clings to his skin in all the right places.

“We’re here,” Junhui smiles, looking down so that they’re face to face. And despite the obvious claminess, he still hasn’t let go of Jihoon’s hand.

Junhui lightly tugs his arm, urging the shorter boy to follow him into the restaurant. Jihoon follows without a word and they step into the well lit building at once. His nose is immediately assaulted by the smell of french fries and grease― just the way he likes.

“Do you want anything?” Junhui asks once they walk up to one of the self-service monitors by the door. “My treat.”

“Huh?” Jihoon, slightly taken aback by the offer.

“Consider it a gift for not being Valor trash, I guess,” the boy continues with a laugh that Jihoon reciprocates.

What can he say? He _really_ doesn’t like Team Valor.

(After an incident with Hansol that left him with stranded in a small town nearby with no money, the mere thought of the team left him with a sour taste in his mouth.)

“We should share a 20 pack of nuggets… How does that sound?”

“Lit.”

Whether the word is a product of his inability to hold a steady conversation with a normal human being or his intoxicated state, Jihoon can’t tell.

He chooses to blame it on the alcohol, as always.

“ _Lit_ ,” Junhui chuckles, leaning forward. He then proceeds to _pinch_ Jihoon’s cheek, successfully summoning a cursed blush. “You’re fucking adorable, holy shit.”

“You’re so lucky I’m drunk right now,” Jihoon threatens pathetically, his hands plastered to his cheeks in a weak attempt to cover their pink tint.

“If I could feel my lips I would _so_ kiss you right now…” Junhui mutters somewhat angrily before giving his attention to the monitor before him, leaving Jihoon with a tingling feeling in his tummy.

Jihoon keeps his eyes on the wide expanse of the taller male’s back. He can see the movement of his muscles through the thin material of his white shirt as he punches in their order with a level of concentration Jihoon doesn't think he would be able to uphold while high.

This Junhui is an enigma, and a sexy one at that.

“What dipping sauce do you like?” Junhui asks, snapping Jihoon out of his daze.

“Uh, sweet and sour.”

“Oh my God,” Junhui smiles widely, his right hand pausing halfway towards the touchscreen monitor. “Me too.”

Jihoon isn't proud of the giggle that escapes from his parted lips.

Junhui completes the rest of their order in silence, his head bobbing slightly to a tune in his head and Jihoon finds it all too endearing.

He doesn't know if he likes it, being so fond of someone he's just met. It's unfamiliar, but he finds himself willing to ride it out and see where it goes.

And if it means catching a Gyarados in the process, who is he to complain?

Once they get their food, Junhui leads the way to a table in a quiet corner of the restaurant. The boy slumps into the booth and wastes no time digging into the heavily processed contents of the white and magenta box. Jihoon does the same, only more reserved.

It’s with a crispy nugget in his mouth that he realizes just how hungry he really is. He lets out a low moan as he chews, for once not really caring that Junhui’s attentive eyes are on him, watching his every move.

“If I had known you were that hungry, I would’ve gotten you more,” Junhui laughs before grabbing a handful of fries off the tray at the centre of their table.

“I had no idea I was even that hungry,” Jihoon shrugs, his head lowered.

“Parties seem to do that to people,” Junhui nods, hiding a smile behind his cup of Sprite.

Jihoon looks up at him with a tilted head. “How come I’ve never seen you around before tonight?”

And it’s true. Yes, their school has one of the biggest campuses in town, but he swears he would have remembered seeing a face like Junhui’s before. Jihoon has known him for a total of thirty minutes, but it’s enough to know that the boy is nothing short of memorable.

“I spent the last year and a half in Hong Kong for an exchange thing in engineering,” Junhui gushes, his eyes lighting up with a sort of passion Jihoon hasn’t seen on anyone other than Soonyoung in the last few years. “I got back, like, a week ago.”

“Oh really?” Jihoon remarks, leaning back against the cushion of his seat. “What’s it like over there?”

“Beautiful. Sure it’s polluted as fuck but it was a change of pace I really fucking needed. I mean, it’s no Shenzhen, but it was nice. I learned a lot. Ate even more.”

“Shenzhen?”

“Home,” Junhui says quietly before chuckling. “Anyways, enough about me. What's your story?”

“Uh…” Jihoon starts, racking his fuzzy brain for anything to say. “I’m in business and music production? I live with my shitty roommate slash best friend Soonyoung and have been unemployed longer than Kimye have been married.”

“Quite the story,” Junhui muses, leaning forward. “ So, like, what makes that cute little head of yours tick, Jihoon? What are you _into_?”

Jihoon learns that he likes the way his name sounds in Junhui’s mouth. A lot.

_You._

“Pokemon,” he splutters, looking up at the ceiling. “W-what are _you_ into?”

Junhui smirks. “ _You._ ”

“Holy shit,” Jihoon breathes, shaking his head.

“Like I said,” Junhui continues, casually taking a sip of his drink. “If I could feel my fucking face, I would kiss you _so_ damn hard, you don’t even know.” When Jihoon doesn’t reply, he frowns. “Unless you’re not into that.”

“ _No_!” Jihoon urges quickly. “I mean, yes? I’m into that. Like, boys and stuff.”

“And stuff?”

“Proud bisexual, right here.” Jihoon laughs shakily, pumping a fist in the air.

Junhui sighs dreamily in response, only managing to confuse Jihoon a whole lot more than he already is. He doesn’t understand how this otherworldly individual is interested in him at all, but he isn’t about to complain.

Again, he may be stupid, but he isn’t _completely_ hopeless.

“So, like, where is this Gyarados anyway?” Jihoon asks, changing the topic to a more important one.

He takes his Pokemon Go activities quite seriously.

“Somewhere by the river,” Junhui explains, leaning forward again. “It’s by a Valor gym my buddy Seungcheol came across two days ago.”

“Man, fuck those guys…”

“ _I know._ ” Junhui groans angrily. “Absolutely terrible. I lost _three_ gyms because of them in one night. I’m stepping up my game.”

“For Instinct,” Jihoon says, raising a nugget.

Junhui snorts, but raises one against Jihoon’s either way. “For Instinct.”

They shove their final nuggets into their mouths and finish the rest of their fries in record time, the resolve between them stronger than ever. They walk out of the restaurant phones in hand, prepared for battle.

Jihoon manages to add a Tauros and two (useless) Rattatas to his roster by the time they near the edge of the park that borders the woodsy area that surrounds the River. By then, a light drizzle has begun to fall from the sky, leaving them slightly soaked as they traipse across the damp grass.

Jihoon frowns at the bright red beacon of light displayed on his phone’s screen.

“That fountain over there has to be the Valor gym, right?” he asks, turning to face Junhui who’s a few paces ahead of him by then.

“Damn straight!”

Jihoon closes his eyes and grits his teeth.

Not again.

“Hansol Choi, you fucking dickbag!” he growls, his eyes scanning his surroundings in search of the freshman.

“What’s good, you fucking ostrich?” Hansol replies and Jihoon can’t even dwell on how horrible his choice in insults happens to be. It’s to be expected of his cousin.

“Dude, there’s no point in hiding! We can see you, dumbass!”

“Who are you talking to…?”

“My idiot cousin…”

“And proud Gym Leader of this lovely fountain.” Hansol proclaims, stepping out from the other side of said fountain. Chan Lee follows closely behind with a grin just as sinister as Hansol’s. Jihoon groans.

“Not you too…”

“Shut up, Hoonie.”

“Don’t fucking call me that, oh God.” Jihoon scoffs, rolling his eyes. “Isn’t it way past your bedtime?”

“Hey, you’re the one that looks like they should be tucked away in bed,” Hansol smirks, poking Jihoon in the chest. “Not me.”

The younger boys high five.

“I will kill you,” Jihoon spits, ready to pounce only to have Junhui hold him back.

“Why don’t we settle this like real adults,” the taller boy mutters into his ear. “Let’s steal their Gym.”

Jihoon blinks.

“I could just kiss you right now,” he sighs, surprising himself.

“Later,” Junhui smiles, looking down at Jihoon’s lips. He turns to the obnoxious pair. “Hey kids, we’re taking your Gym.”

“Yeah, man.” Jihoon shrugs with a bit of an evil smile.

Hansol cackles, pulling out his phone. “Oh, you’re on.”

Jihoon opens his own app and gets to working at claiming Hansol’s Gym as his own. He takes a seat at the fountain’s stone base to make himself comfortable.

“I got this,” Jihoon mutters to himself before pausing every one of his movements. “Are you serious?”

Hansol narrows his eyes from where he stands with Chan. “What?”

Jihoon flips his phone so that Hansol can see the screen’s display. “You named your Jolteon after your boyfriend.”

The Jolteon named _Seungkwan_ ’s ears twitch cutely.

“It’s fitting, right?” Hansol giggles, completely dropping his macho facade. “You know, lightning? And he’s, like, the light of my life?”

Jihoon blinks.

“Okay, leave me alone.” Hansol pouts, crossing his arms.

Jihoon chooses to fight _Seungkwan_ with his Blastoise, _Cutie Pie_ . If he’s to be honest, Jihoon doesn’t understand how, or why, Hansol ever made is as a Gym Leader, for their battle doesn’t even last ten seconds. _Cutie Pie_ defeats _Seungkwan_ with a single ‘bite’ attack.

Junhui, who’s been looking over Jihoon’s shoulder during the short battle, lets out a cry of victory. He spins Jihoon around and engulfs him in a ridiculously warm hug, despite the damp weather.

“You fucking did it!” he whoops, cupping Jihoon’s face with both his hands.

Jihoon cracks a smile, bringing his hands up to feel Junhui’s. “I did it!”

In the distance, Hansol lets out a defeated groan. “I… I can’t believe it.”

Jihoon cranes his neck to face his cousin. “Well, believe it. Now, get home or I’ll tell your mom to pull you out of residence.”

Hansol frowns and Chan’s eyes widen. “You wouldn’t,” they say in unison.

Jihoon pulls away from Junhui to show his phone. “I’ll call her now-” He’s cut off by the impact of a spherical object coming into contact with his forehead. He feels another one against his left thigh. “What the hell?”

Junhui leans over to pick up one of the fallen objects. The park is lit enough for Jihoon to see the white and black ball in Junhui’s hand. “It’s a Pokeball.” Junhui deadpans, tossing one in the air before catching it again.”

“Who the fuck walks around with a―” Jihoon cuts himself off. “You know what, Hansol? Get your ass over here!”

At that, Hansol takes off into the woods with Chan in tow. Jihoon is more than prepared to follow, but finds himself unable to what with Junhui’s hands holding him back once more. Without a single word, he feels himself being spun around to face the Chinese boy. In the blink of an eye, his lips are pressed flush against Jihoon’s.

Junhui’s lips are soft. Softer than anything Jihoon has ever felt in his life, and it feels so good, and so breathtaking that he can’t even put it into words. Instead, he snakes his arms around Junhui’s neck as the latter brings his hands down to support his bum, lifting him off the ground.

Jihoon’s hands gravitate towards Junhui’s auburn hair, hungrily tugging at the strands. He feels his back press against a tree’s trunk as Junhui’s hot mouth travels to his exposed neck, leaving bruising kisses in his wake. Jihoon lets out a loud, breathy moan.

“ _Holy shit_ ,” he breathes, his eyes closed. Junhui laughs into his exposed collarbone. “I’m guessing the feeling in your face is back.”

“You guessed right,” Junhui nods, lowering Jihoon so that his feet can touch the ground. The Chinese boy brings a hand under Jihoon’s chin, tilting his head upwards to capture his lips in another kiss.

Jihoon smiles into the kiss, unable to contain the absolute euphoria he feels in the moment. And it has nothing to do with the alcohol consumed earlier in the night. If anything, its effect have completely worn off on the music major.

Much to his dismay, the moment is cut short by the loud ringing of his phone from his back pocket. He recognizes it as Soonyoung’s personalized tone.

“My roommate,” he explains, pulling away to answer. “Hey, man-”

“ _Where the hell are you?_ ” Soonyoung quips, the sound shrill.

Jihoon glances over at Junhui, who eyes him curiously. “I went hunting for Pokemon…”

“ _You fucking nerd, oh my god…_ ” Soonyoung snorts. “ _It’s Jihoon, the guy went hunting for Pokemon._ ”

Jihoon frowns. “Who are you talking to?”

“ _Who do you think?_ ” Soonyoung counters, and Jihoon can hear the smugness in his voice.

“Lad,” he breathes, mentally patting his friend on the back.

“ _Word_ .” Soonyoung laughs. “ _He took me home after we hooked up in his car, so he’s pissing in our bathroom._ ”

“Lit,” Jihoon nods. He can hear Junhui stifle a laugh at the expression.

 _So cute_ , he mouths. Jihoon waves him away.

“ _Are you still wasted?_ ”

Jihoon scratches the top of his head. “I honestly couldn't tell you, man,” he admits, kicking at the forest floor.

“ _Your ass better be home in thirty minutes._ ”

Jihoon snorts. “Alright, _mom_.”

“ _Don't ever disappear on me like that ever again, you dick_ ,” his roommate threatens, but Jihoon knows him well. He knows that he means well.

“Love you,” he chuckles in response.

“ _Love you too, sweet cheeks._ ”

“See ya.” he says, hanging up at last. He turns to Junhui. “I’m being summoned.”

“I’ll walk you?” Junhui suggests, holding out his hand.

For the third time that night, Jihoon takes Junhui’s larger hand into his own. The tall boy squeezes lightly and set off for Jihoon’s apartment by the school’s campus.

The pair makes it to the brownstone building with five minutes to spare, hands swinging between the two as they walk.

“This is where the story ends.” Jihoon says, his tone quiet as he stops in front of his building.

“It doesn’t have to end here,” Junhui frowns, taking his other hand. He pulls Jihoon even closer. “I mean, we still haven’t caught that Gyarados, you know?”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Jihoon admits with a shy smile. “Thanks for making that party worthwhile, even if we did end up dipping way before it ended. I had a lot of fun with you tonight.”

“The pleasure is all mine,” Junhui laughs, before cupping Jihoon’s face in his hands. He presses a soft kiss against Jihoon’s lips and pulls away just as quick. “Oh, before I forget!”

Jihoon watches in confusion as Junhui pulls out his phone from his skin tight jeans and places it in his hands. “Your number.” Junhui explains with a smile.

Jihoon nods and proceeds to punch in his details (He saves his contact as ‘Gym Leader Jihoon’) and sends himself a text.

His own phone vibrates in his back pocket with the notification as he returns Junhui’s.

“What are you gonna save me onto your phone as?” Junhui inquires, watching Jihoon walk up the steps to his apartment building.

“Hmm…” Jihoon hums, tilting his head to the side. “China.”

Junhui snorts. “Clever.”

“It’s my greatest asset.”

Junhui raises a brow. “I beg to differ.”

“ _Goodnight_.” Jihoon laughs, pulling open his building’s main door.

“I’ll see you soon.” Junhui smiles with a wave and walks away.

Jihoon finally steps into the building's warm interior at once. He can’t stop the smile that spread on his face as he makes his way to his apartment on the second floor.

Soonyoung is sitting on their living room couch when he walks in, his attention on the shitty sitcom playing on the television. His hair is still mussed, Jihoon notes as he locks the door behind him and toes of his sneakers.

“Dude,” Soonyoung says as a greeting. He turns off the television set and pats the empty seat next to him, which Jihoon wastes no time falling into.

“ _Dude_ ,” Jihoon chuckles into the couch’s cushions. “How was it?”

“Like a dream.” Soonyoung smiles, his expression childlike and pensive. “How was Pokemon hunting?”

“Like a dream,” he says and Jihoon wishes he could say he’s only kidding. “I took Hansol’s Gym.”

“Serves that asshole right,” his roommate laughs, resting his head against Jihoon’s shoulder. “And that is a hickey on your neck.”

“About that…”

Soonyoung gapes at him with wonder filled eyes. “ _Pokemon hunting_ is the new Netflix and Chill, ladies and gentlemen.”

“Shut up.” Jihoon begs, running a hand through his wet hair.

“With who?”

“Junhui Wen.”

“Ooh,” Soonyoung singsongs, leaning back in surprise. “Good for you.”

“You know him?”

“Yeah, he’s friends with Seokmin.” Soonyoung explains, patting Jihoon on the thigh before hoisting himself up. “Now at least I know you were in good hands,” he laughs, walking towards his bedroom.

Jihoon groans, his cheeks pink. Again.

“We didn’t have sex!”

“ _Yet_.” Soonyoung winks, closing the door behind him.

“Go to sleep, you greaser,” Jihoon says, shaking his head.

It’s in the quiet of the living room that Jihoon feels his phone vibrate against his thigh with another notification. The number is unknown, but Jihoon smiles knowingly as he opens the messaging app.

 

**July 16 2016, 03:24**

**From: Unknown**

**To: Gym Leader Jihoon**

_Until next time_

_-China_

 

**July 16 2016, 03:25**

**From: Gym Leader Jihoon**

**To: Unknown**

_Until next time #TeamInstinct_

_-Gym Leader Jihoon_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna pokemon go to sleep now *ba dum tsss*


End file.
